Beautifully Invisible
by misty234
Summary: I'm more than you know, I'm more than you see here. More than you let me be, I'm more than you know. A body in a soul. You don't see me, but you will. I am not invisible. Leo/OC. T just in case. R&R please!


**Hello internet! So I was listening to Invisible by U2, and this idea just came to me. I didn't really think it over, so it's kinda stupid.**

Beautifully Invisible

Chapter 1

Nobody thought it was possible. Hestia and Hades having a child? It really was crazy. But on November 14, 1953, it happened. The pair gave birth to the new goddess of invisibility, Zaria. Zaria didn't have any children, because no one really noticed her. Until 1998, when she met a mortal by the name of Benjamin Key. They too had a child, a demigod to be exact. Her name is Madison Key. She trained at Camp Half Blood, which is where the story starts…

"Yes Nico, I will," I said to my best friend, Nico Di Angelo. He was making me promise that I would be okay while he was gone. He was leaving camp to go on a quest. Nico and a few other campers needed to head to Ohio to keep some monster activity in check. I can't say I wasn't nervous – Nico was one of the best fighters I knew, but this quest sounded dangerous. He's like a brother to me, and I didn't want to lose him. "Make sure to Iris – Message me."

"Ok," he replied. "But promise me one last thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Make some new friends," he whispered. "Just in case I don't… you know…" he didn't need to finish the sentence in order for me to know what he meant.

I sighed, trying to hold back tears. "I can't promise that, but I'll try."

"Good," he answered. "I have to go now." He said, motioning to the campers waiting near Thalia's Tree.

I sniffed and gave him a hug. "Good luck, Nico."

"Bye, Madison." He said, and walked up the hill. I didn't look away until I couldn't see him anymore. I wiped a tear from my cheek and headed towards my cabin. It was pretty small, considering that I'm the only known child of Zaria. The walls of my cabin are made completely of two-way glass. The outside of my cabin is simply black, with some gold embellishments. On the inside, you can see everything outside of the walls. It is as if the cabin is just plain glass.

I quickened my pace as I got closer to the cabins. I looked at the ground, not wanting to be noticed by the other campers. I'm very shy; it's one of the traits of being a daughter of Zaria. Just a few more yards to my cabin… "Ouch!"

I fell and landed on the ground. I wiped the dust from my eyes and looked up. Standing over me was a short, curly haired boy. "Sorry," I mumbled as I stood and began to walk away.

"Wait!" said the boy, placing a hand on my arm. "I didn't catch your name."

I got a closer look at him. His eyes sparkled with a mischievous look that gave me butterflies. I remembered what Nico had told me, about making new friends. It was worth a try. "Madison Key," I replied. "Zaria cabin."

"Leo Valdez," he said, removing his hand from my arm. "Hephaestus cabin."

"Sorry for running into you," I apologized. "I'm not the best when it comes to looking where I'm going."

"Totally my fault," he replied, grinning. "Hey if you're not busy later…"

Oh gods.

"…Maybe we could hang out? Like, at the campfire tonight?"

I started to panic. I never really talked to the other campers, except for Nico. But I had to say yes. Not just for Nico – I think I actually liked Leo. "Sure." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at your cabin at 8:45." He said.

"Okay," I answered. "Bye."

"Adios." Said Leo.

I turned and smiled to myself. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had this strange new feeling. Oh, well. I walked into my cabin and shut the door behind me. I had about an hour before the campfire. I pulled a hairbrush from my drawer and ran it through my long, black hair. I found my knit black beanie and slipped it on. To pass the time, I drew some new sketches in my sketchbook. By the time I was done, it was seven o' clock.

Leo showed up at my door as soon as I was done my second sketch. "Hey, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered, giving him a small smile.

"So Madison, what's it like being a daughter of Zaria?" asked Leo.

"Well, it's not always great," I replied. "I'm hardly ever noticed by anyone. I can't believe you even acknowledged me."

"Why wouldn't I acknowledge you?" he asked. "You're really pretty."

I blushed as red as a strawberry. "Well, Zaria is the goddess of invisibility, and since she's my mom, I'm virtually invisible."

"Well, I don't think you're invisible." Said Leo. "In fact, I think you stand out."

I looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've seen you in combat training. You're amazing." Said Leo.

"Thanks," I replied. "You're not so bad yourself. I heard that you've made some pretty sick machines."

"I guess." Responded Leo.

Before I knew it, we were at the campfire. I saw a free space close to where we were. Leo and I sat down next to each other, and brushed shoulders. I tried to hide my blush, but when I glanced at Leo, I noticed him blushing, too.

More campers trickled in over the next few minutes. At exactly nine o'clock, the Apollo campers started to lead the sing – along. They sang songs like 'running with the hellhound.' I loved these weird parodies.

After a few songs, Chiron trotted into the circle. His smile was a little more nervous than usual, but it was still friendly. "Hello, campers!" he boomed. "Lovely singing tonight." He added, probably lying.

"I have some important news for you," he began. "We have a new camper. Ivy, please stand up."

A girl who looked about twelve stood up and walked up to Chiron. She had dirty blonde hair, which fell just past her shoulders. It was just a few shades lighter than my light brown hair.

"Campers, this is Ivy," said Chiron. "She is unclaimed, but we have an idea of who her godly parent is." He glanced at me.

Suddenly, a red light illuminated the faces of other campers. It was coming from above Ivy's head. A glowing blindfold was hovering above her; the symbol of Zaria.

I stared, wide – eyed at the girl. She wore the same expression as mine.

Oh my gods…I had a sister!

I was happy, scared, and surprised all at once. I never admitted it, but I've always wanted a sister. But another demigod sister; I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. And how did mom have another kid? She was super shy, just like me. But then, I had a crazy thought.

"All hail Ivy Key," said Chiron, jolting me out of my thoughts "Daughter of Zaria, goddess of invisibility."

Ivy _Key?_

**Yes, that **_**is**_** her full sis. I hope you liked it! Review please! I don't care if they're mean I just really need reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
